


Cracking Cheeseburger, Gromit

by muridae



Category: Supernatural, Wallace & Gromit
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muridae/pseuds/muridae
Summary: Sam and Dean trapped inWallace and Gromit: The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit.Written for the "Kripke Started It" Changing Channels Free For All Meme.





	Cracking Cheeseburger, Gromit

The BunVac 6000 took all the fun out of hunting.

Little rabbits with black demon eyes swirled upwards in a lazy spiral within the glass dome. Little rabbits with black demon eyes that glared ferociously in his direction. _Yeah, guys, the feeling's mutual,_ Dean thought. _I'd like to gank you too, if only you didn't outnumber us so heavily, and if the salt rounds wouldn't just stick to the plasticine. Guess we'll all have to suck it up._

At least the red headed chick who owned the place seemed grateful for their efforts. Too grateful, maybe. She'd fluttered her eyelashes in Dean's direction, which had given him the opportunity to determine that she wore way too much mascara. Plus, those rubber lips were the ultimate cautionary tale against overuse of Botox. He thought he'd pass.

Out on the lawn of Tottington Hall another rabbit scrabbled futilely for purchase, teetering on the brink of a rabbit hole. It abruptly vanished, and moments later the BunVac 6000 had another inhabitant. Dean gave a thumbs up to Sam, and got a wordless shrug in response from his brother's perch at the BunVac's control panel. He turned his attention back to the lady of the house. She was handing the toffee nosed guy with the quiff his ass. Dean might have sympathised, if it weren't so obvious the guy was a dick.

"Oh, Victor. I felt we'd made a real breakthrough with this _hunting_ obsession of yours. I really thought you'd _changed."_

"I'm sorry, Campanula, but I am what I am. There's no nonsense with Victor Quartermaine. What you see is what you get."

What you got next, apparently, was Mr Toffee Nose Quiff venturing a little too close to a rabbit hole and having a bad hair day courtesy of the BunVac's efficient suction mechanism. A wig. What were the odds? Dean turned away quickly to hide his grin. "Heh. Sam, you sly dog."

Sam looked all innocence. He couldn't quite hide the paw on the dial as he turned the BunVac back down to medium intensity though. Dean crunched across the tarmac back to the van.

"Think we're about done here, dude. Time to head for home and get these exorcisms done." The demon rabbits gulped, visibly. He paid them no attention.

Sam's puppy dog eyes were working overtime. Actually, he was working that whole floppy eared dog shape, visibly pleading. Dean took pity on him and jingled his keys.

"Want to drive?"

It wasn't much of a sacrifice. The handbrake turn earlier had been fun, but there was something seriously uncool about driving around in a van with the registration "HOP 2 1T".

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 10 November 2009.


End file.
